What if I wanted to Break?
by Reniee Maxwell
Summary: Naruto and Saskue had a fight, Naruto left but still wants to be with Saskue, and who knew Naruto could sing? T is for a safe reason


Dis: I don't own Naruto and I don't own the song as well, this was a kinda of a supr of the moment writeing and a long car ride to the store

Sum: Naruto and Saskue had an arugement two months ago after Naruto finds Saskue in bed with another person, and we have a glimpse at what the blonde Ninja does in his spare time along a glimpse at his real slef, who knew he could sing?

Intend to be a one shot, if you want me to couninte it let me know, aslo rated 'T' because not sure on where this would fall.

Song: The Kill

Artist: 30 Seconds to Mars

What if I wanted to break?

Naurto sighed, it was a cold and uneventful day, pulling his orange scarf closer to his body to get warm he smiled to himself, his friends were going to see a side of him that they never saw before.

Walking into a club, he saw the poster of his band 'Rejects' and smiled to himself than gone backstage, waving to the manager, he than got ready for the show.

Naruto took off his trademark orange suit and put on a pair of black pants that was ripped at knees, a black shirt with a large 'R' on it, he than put on his black slip on shoes with a white toe piece, he than put on a pair of arm warmer's that the belts to keep them on was dyed black (like the pair saskue wears in the show/manga)

He than brushed out his hair that made it longer than it looked when he didn't than pulls it back sightly than put in red contacts that made him look like a demon and smirked, his band had been popular for the last year and no one knew that the leader of the band was the village's number one hyperactive ninja.

Taking off his headband he placed it with his cloths than gone out on stage, as he looked around he saw all of his friends including his sensi Kaskashi, than in dark condor, he found the person he was looking for, Saskue, with a grin Naurto whispered.

'This one is for you Saskue..for all the pain you made me feel'

Naruto than looked up and smiled. "This is a new song off our 'Lie' Cd coming out soon"

He than started to strum a few notes on his guitar than the song started than he started to sing.

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do? (Oh, oh, oh oh )_

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take all this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

Naruto looked over at the crowd, they all seemed to like the song but the person he kept his eyes on Saskue.

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you (from you)_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

Naruto growled inside of his head, Saskue had started to act more and more like a jerk than a lover for the past two months, so..in the end Naruto left him but...he still wanted to be with him, shaking his head mentally he continued to with the song.

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside._

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance._

_I know now, this is who I really am._

_Ah, ah_

_Oh, oh_

_Ah, ah_

_(Short incremental break)_

As Naruto though...this is where his life was, he wasn't the reject of the village because he was the container of the Kubbi, sure he had friends but even as he thought about it..he still got pushed around and his eyes started to get teary but blamed it on the hot lights.

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you, you, you._

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_Come break me down_

_Break me down_

_Break me down_

_(You say you wanted more)_

_What if I wanted to break...?_

_(What are you waiting for?)_

_Bury me, bury me_

_(I'm not running from you)_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_Bury me, bury me_

The song soon ended and Naruto closed his eyes and soon opened them and saw that Saskue was gone, rolling his eyes mentally he and his band went out to perform a few more songs before the Club was closed, Naruto walked back to his dressing room taking the contacts and placed them in the cleaning liquid and started to change back into his jumpsuit than suddliy a pair of strong arms warped around his waist and he jumped.

Turning his head quickly his lips brushed against another pair of lips, Naruto had blushed abit when he found out it was Saskue than went to move away because he was still mad because he had found Saskue in bed with another one night.

"You never told me that you could sing like that Naruto" whispered Saskue softly into Naruto's ear.

"You never asked you two timer, now let me go" demanded Naruto still trying to break free of Saskue's grasp.

"Naruto..I told you that I was drunk that night...I didn't know what was going on"

"Lier!" Naruto screamed, the tears that started to form on stage spilled from his eyes as Saskue held him.

Saskue turned Naruto around and wiped his eyes than kissed his small lover, who started to clam down.

Naruto held onto Saskue's shirt tightly, everything from the past two months ran out of his body and he relaxed against his lover's body.

"I forgive you..but your sleeping on the couch until I feel like you can come back to bed"

Saskue sighed, it was a small price to pay but nodded. "Alright..now get dress, I want to take you out to dinner"

Naruto smiled, a real smile for once than got dress and soon he and his forgiven lover was walking down the street hand in hand.

Even though he wanted to break...he found the strength to get through it and get his lover back.


End file.
